


【一上】-只为你疯狂ch10

by michile



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界※接下来，请让我们继续往下看！
Relationships: Accelerator/ Kamijou Touma





	【一上】-只为你疯狂ch10

一路上，车内维持着一种微妙的寂静，气氛相当压抑，谁也没有开口多说一句话。

一方通行一直专注于开车上，他心知肚明，自己就是把气氛弄僵的主谋，只是向来不擅长交际的他，也不知道该怎么改善现况！

他只能在心里不停地抱歉着，因为从头到尾，当麻都是无辜的，可是他现在却被迫接收他的坏心情，而在看见坐在一旁的当麻频频皱着眉头时，更加深了心中的歉意。

….......他该不会吓坏了吧？！.........

不过，一切都是一方通行想太多了。事实上，他的小学弟皱着眉头是因为心疼着他的学长，心疼对方不但要忙着家族的事务，还要遇上不如意的事.........。

就在上条当麻一直苦思着，要用什么方法让他的学长心情好起来时，忽然车子行经一家大型游艺场。

他灵机一动，激动地拉起一方通行的袖子摇晃道：「学长！学长！我们去游乐场玩吧！反正现在距离晚餐还有一段时间，而且你应该没有去过吧？！要不要体验一下啊？！」

…..去『疯』一下应该可以将郁闷一扫而空！

相比上条当麻的兴高采烈，一方通行的态度显得犹豫许多。

倒也不是他瞧不起这个地方，而是因为他的个性的关系。他天生不喜欢接触人群，自然就讨厌到人多的地方。

不过转念一想，反正只要可以跟他心爱的妖精在一起，去哪里、做什么都无所谓，况且自己不是早就打定主意，要趁这趟出游加深感情吗？！

一方通行认为，只要再进一步的攻陷当麻的心房，他一定能够毫无顾忌地将隐藏在心中，火热的爱意释放出来，纵使现在两人已经告白甚至还标记过了，上条当麻依旧放不开，依旧处处克制着自己，这让一方通行非常的不理解更不赞同。

他单纯的学弟根本就不知道，自己根本隐藏不住想法，特别是对他的想法。每当他的心意情不自禁的表现在脸上，深埋在他这个学长心中的滔天渴望，就会不断撞击着他越来越薄弱的理智，

虽然目前为止，他总在产生冲动的最后一刻，恢复理智的克制自己，不要对伴侣使用强硬的手段，然而，『野兽』说到底都摆脱不了兽性的，就算是披着优雅的外衣，还是改变不了野兽的本质.....  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

面对长时间异常沉默的一方通行，上条突然产生莫名的颤栗感。

…..刚刚从侧边看过去，学长的眼神似乎...........难道说...学长饿了吗？

一方通行这时答应了小学弟的请求，同时在心里一直思考着，等一下要如何找机会『制造福利』。

坐在一旁的上条当麻除了开心之外，同时有些不安。因为之前与好友土御门去玩的种种经历，往往都是一开始的欢乐演变到最后，常常以不太美好的形式收场。

比如说，当他们将游乐场中的彩票赢了大半后，店员总会先哭叫一阵，然后请好几个流氓混混来『谈谈』.....。

….....不过，如果只是玩一下下，并且刻意低调一些的话，应该就可以避掉这些麻烦了吧？！

进去之后，一阵震天响的摇滚乐声以及迎面而来的烟味，让一方通行皱了皱眉。还没等他适应，在看见内部的格局后，他的眉头皱的更深。

只见，游艺场的机台区分前后两区，前面摆放着许许多多、各类老少咸宜的机台，而后面较为隐密的角落则是一道门，门后是别有洞天的赌场。

…...一般来说，牵扯上赌博的场所，多多少少背后都会有黑道势力，而黑道最麻烦了，总是纠纷不断。

于是，两人不约而同地都有着『低调行事』的念头，就某种层面来说，这也算是心有灵犀的表现了。

…....只是，这个世界上，有些麻烦不是你说想避就能避的了的......。

「学长！你随便逛一逛，我去服务台换代币。」说完，上条当麻便兴高采烈的跑走了。

没了对方的陪伴，一方通行也没兴致到处逛，所以，他选了一个角落，静静的站待着。

只是，他没想到，连这样子也不得安宁。

「嘿！小美人！一个人吗？有没有兴趣玩玩啊？」

只见迎面走来了三个高中生，打扮得相当流里流气，头发染得像调色盘，一看就知道很不良。

一方通行只看了一眼便又垂下眼去，懒得搭理。

只不过，这三个不良少年非常不识趣，继续你一言、我一语的骚扰着一方通行，其中一个人还非常轻浮的，抬手就要摸向对方的脸颊。

在刻意收敛信息素的情况下，一方通行在常人眼里是个平凡无奇的beta，然而在一些别有居心的色狼眼里，他们大都认为他是omega，虽然这些认知完全不一样，不过倒很方便一方通行隐藏自己那逆天信息素而不穿帮。

然而现在，一方通行真是忍无可忍了！

“碰！”一声，只见他闪电般的握拳搥向一旁的墙壁，等到拳头离开后，墙上多了一枚醒目的凹痕，墙面出现蛛网般的裂痕，还在簌簌掉灰。

三名少年对此除了无限惊恐以外还是无限惊恐，最后，在『珍惜生命』的考虑下，他们选择撤退。

过没多久，又有个不识相的少年来搭讪。

「嗨！──」

「滚！！！」

丝毫不给对方开口的机会，一方通行冷言的斥退对方，还冷厉的瞪向那名少年。少年只好摸摸鼻子，顺便摸了摸受惊吓的心，快步逃离。

所谓『有一就有二，有二就有三』正好可以当作现在的写照，因为之后在学长的耳根子清静不了多久，又有人来骚扰他了。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

豹头，是本地一个小有名气的混混，他性好渔色，男女不拘。他在看上某个人后，总是喜欢使用极为下三滥的手段强迫对方得逞，而且更要命的是，当他得逞后，便开始伙同一大票手下一起『多人享乐』，藉此满足他可恶的xp。

今天，豹头又带着一大票人寻找下手的目标。才一进游艺场，便眼尖的看见了独自站在角落的一方通行。

只一眼，豹头便移不开他恶心的目光。心中只有一个念头，立刻把这个美人弄到手，然后让他好好满足自己。

…...不知道，这看似冰冷的美少年到时会有多么诱人啊！

他毫不耽搁的带着手下来到角落来堵一方通行，而为首的豹头更是放肆地朝着他伸出咸猪手。

一方通行原本想避开并好好教训这几个王八蛋一顿，只不过，他用眼角的余光看到当麻正往他这里走，便按捺住自己，静静的站着，丝毫不反抗。

…...毕竟，适时的示弱，好处绝对多多！便宜更是可以随便占！！  
  
而小学弟果然非常可靠，见到角落正上演的一切，便瞬间飞奔到一方通行身边，扣住了豹头所伸出的咸猪手。令豹头诧异的是，一个差不多是中学生的人怎么力气会这么大。

「小子！想逞英雄也不用挑现在吧？！快让开，否则老子连你也一起揍！」豹头非常不满的看向上条当麻，觉得这个来插花的少年，坏了他的好事，简直该死！

然而小学弟根本没在怕，他甚至还以异常严肃的表情回答：「这是我的情人！想伤害他就先过我这一关！」

说完，又加强了力道，豹头的手便开始发出岌岌可危的『滋.....喀啦！』濒临断裂的『哀号声』。

而豹头就像一般小说戏剧上演的，『老大打不过，叫小弟来群殴』那样，他阴险的叫他身边的手下出动，准备把这个名为上条当麻的碍事者狠狠教训一顿。

两方人马这时紧张万分，一触即发。

只是，这时有人走了过来缓颊，那个人便是游艺场的老板。

在老板谦和有礼的『劝说』下，豹头只有悻悻然的带着手下离开了。不过在转头离开时，又用着邪恶的目光看着一方通行，表情相当的阴险无耻。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「学长！没事吧！真抱歉，我回来晚了！今天换代币的人很多，排队排了很久。」

见上条当麻着急的模样，一方通行觉得可爱的同时，心里头也觉得暖呼呼的。他温柔的劝慰着：「嗯！我没事！还好你回来的及时。」

顿了一顿，『适时的』轻颤着，「不过真的好可怕啊！一不注意就要被那群混混....」说完，非常顺理成章的揽着上条的手臂，还亲昵的用脸蛋磨蹭撒娇着。

…..啊啊！当麻身上的味道真棒！.....

一开始，心疼学长的上条不觉得有什么不妥，他只顾着安慰一方通行，不停的轻拍着他的背哄着，然而哄着哄着才突然想到….

「不对啊！学长，你是个S级Alpha更是个吸血鬼啊！」照道理来说，学长应该要轻轻松松地把那群混混打趴在地才对啊！

一方通行一边在心里感到可惜的『啧！』的一声，一边摆出委屈的表情向他心爱的小学弟解释：「就算是吸血鬼，也不能随意使用自己的能力。在人类的国度中，我们只能隐藏自己，不然，若是危害了人类，我们会很麻烦。」

这倒是真的，血族的国度中早在前几代统治时就已经明令，血族族人包括王族在内，不得在人类世界中滥用能力，更不能对人类滥捕滥杀，或者是无故他们的意愿伤害他们，不然会犯下重罪，得接受很可怕的逞罚！

上条当麻半信半疑的点了点头，之后，等到『受惊吓』的一方通行『情绪稳定』后，两人便开始四处玩。

这期间，他们两人一直保持着零距离，不管是游逛着找机台或者是在玩，一方通行的身体始终紧贴着他的学弟。

更贼的是，他趁着对方的注意力都在玩乐上面时，悄悄的、不间断的释放着自己的信息素，等到傻呼呼的小学弟从玩乐中回过神来才发现，一切都太迟了！

…..一方通行那霸道强势的信息素，已化为一张坚不可摧的网，牢牢的罩在了疏于防备的上条当麻身上，无处可逃的他，只能无助的、被动的任信息素肆虐着他、撩拨着他，信息素满载着渴望，身为学长的omega根本无法反抗他！

…..可...可恶的学长！他是想要让他当众出丑吗？！

虽然上条表面上非常平静，其实他的内心早已迷乱不已。这一点，从他早已通红的耳根子与他的手突然抖个不停这两方面可窥见。就算已经被一方通行标记了，就算现在不是发()情()期，对方的信息素对他来说依旧是最甜蜜的毒药！

…..让他失去自我的毒药！  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

顺便一提，上条的手全程颤抖的情况下，操弄着拉杆却还是可以稳当的夹住娃娃，这一点真是神奇，只能说他真的有夹娃娃的天赋呢！

夹完娃娃之后，他们往篮球机那边跑。

…....用自己最喜欢的运动来分散一下注意力吧！.....不然现在自己燥热不堪，万一就在大家的面前出糗怎么办啊！......

一想到这样的可能性，上条当麻不禁感到头皮发麻，他狠瞪着『始作俑者』的一方通行，不过被瞪的那个人根本没有注意到他，只沉浸在自己心里的盘算当中。

自从标记的那一夜与之后的疯狂七天，他和当麻直到今日为止就再也没有做了，长久以来(一方通行单方面认为)不停累积的渴望，现在成功的引燃到了最高点，化为一把无法浇熄也压抑不住的邪火。

一方通行想，今夜开始，他得要好好把握机会，而机会绝对是自己创造出来的！

两人跑到篮球机台后，正当上条准备将代币投进去时，他的学长阻止了他，并似笑非笑的看着疑惑的小学弟，「一个人玩不会太无聊吗？要不要来比一场啊？看谁积分比较高？」

看着一方通行那明显挑衅的眼神，上条当麻随即会意过来，无奈地苦笑着。

…......学长啊！没想到你这么记仇啊！不就是在操场上跟你说一句『会让你』的话而已嘛！

上条小学弟想到那一次的种种，不禁愉快地笑了，不过很快地，他就笑不出来了。

「这可不是单纯的比赛，要加上赌注，输的人要无条件服从赢的人一、件、事。」

「嗄？！学长！这也赌太大了吧！能不能......打折一下？！」

一方通行绽开了一抹极为迷人的笑，看的上条当麻心神荡漾不已，不过还没等他荡漾完，学长随即吐出了一句残酷地回答：「当然不行。」

.......他还等着要趁这次机会，好好的玩这单纯的妖精呢！

事已至此，上条也只好接受这个赌注。

所谓『有目标就有前进的动力』，两个人皆卯足全力的投篮，弹无虚发，哦、不！弹无虚发的其实只有一方通行 。

身为血族，而且还是最高等级的纯种血族，一方通行的动态势力以及反射神经自不在话下，而这样逆天的自备技能，碰上了篮球机这种大众机台，只有游刃有余这四个字足以形容。

......即使，这家游艺场的篮球机号称世界之最，最搞怪也最困难，还是阻止不了一方通行的百发百中。

最后，帅气的学长的得分，创下了游艺场开设以来的最高纪录，高达五百多分。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

而上条当麻虽然他的运动神经高人一等，也卯足了全力，但还是略逊一筹，再加上他现在身体状况其实并不算好，深受着alpha信息素的撩拨着，他还分散了大部分的理智去抵抗诱惑，纵使用尽全力了，最后还是以相差了十分的分数饮恨。

「呼......呼！学长！呼！......你好强啊！我彻底佩服你了。........呼！........」

…..虽然自己其实是处于不公平的状态下去比赛，但是学长真的好强啊！

收下了称赞的同时，一方通行凉凉的开口：「佩服的同时也要记得兑现你的承诺。」

上条干笑的回答：「好嘛！我会记得。不过接下来的游戏，我不会输的。」说完，还斗志满满的握拳。

只可惜，输赢是主要靠实力而并非斗志，所以接下来的结果，可想而知。

一方通行凭借着身为血族的优势，根本所向披靡，无论是赛车、搏击还是生存游戏。到最后，上条当麻只能举白旗投降，耸拉着脑袋求饶：「噢！我甘拜下风.....这样好了，反正我们也不要细数多少个『服从』，以后，你的要求我都服从就是了。」

「喔？！这可是你说的，不要反悔啊！」

「嗯！我说到做到。」

.......不过，怎么感觉有点毛骨悚然？！学长应该还不至于，提出太奇葩的要求吧？！

玩了一阵子后，兴高采烈的两人边斗嘴边回到休息区的座位上休息，没想到，才刚坐下就有人来打扰。

「嗨！两位有没有兴趣跟我尬舞？！看你们玩游戏好像挺强的，想跟你们比一比。」

「不用了──」还不等上条说完，一方通行便抢着回答：「好啊！反正也没玩过，就去试试看吧！」

说完，也不等小学弟发问，就径自离开，上条也只好跟上去了。

比赛如火如荼地展开了，一方通行虽然是第一次玩跳舞机，但他依然凭借着绝佳的反射神经以及长期弹钢琴锻炼出来的音感，将舞曲跳得有声有色且动感十足，不知不觉间，台下聚集了越来越多人，也出现越来越多的赞叹声。

当然，赞叹声都是针对一方通行，至于他的对手，三个节拍跳错两个，会收到赞叹声才怪！

上条当麻也是底下的『粉丝群』的一员，不同的是，他的目光中除了赞叹以外，还夹杂着浓得化不开的爱恋。

也就是因为他如此的专注，让他忽略了休息区所发生的小骚动。

大意的上条没有发现，可是在台上热舞的一方通行发现了。眼尖的他发现了一群人鬼鬼祟祟的朝着休息区移动，在他们休息的那一桌附近徘徊。

虽然在远处并没有看清那些人到底在做什么，不过根据他对人性丑陋一面的认知，他觉得那群人并不会对他们做出什么美好的事。

对此，一方通行并没有太大的反应，继续的跳着他的舞，只是，他的嘴角暗暗勾起了一抹诡异的微笑。

比赛完后，两人在众人的掌声簇拥下，回到了休息区的座位上。才落座没多久，一方通行便打发上条当麻去排队买冰淇淋，自己留在座位上慢慢喝着咖啡。

过了一会儿，一方通行两眼无神、四肢发软的倒在了桌上。这时，几个不怀好意的青年将他半扶半抱的，将他带离开了游艺场…..

同一时间，上条当麻在回到休息区的途中，被一群手持棍棒的混混给堵了，他认出，那是刚刚才来骚扰过一方通行的豹头的手下。

这么说起来......学长有麻烦了！  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

暗巷中，一个邪残的青年，正用污秽不堪的眼神看着被几个人驾着的一方通行，那名青年正是稍早时出现过的豹头。

「总算让我得手了！哈哈！这美人真是勾的我心痒痒啊！老子倒要看看，待会儿在这个药的作用下，到底能变得多诱人呢？！」豹头发表完无耻的言论后，他的手下也跟着起哄鼓舞。

只可惜，他们错估了一方通行，从头到尾都是。

也因此，他们的处境即将乐极生悲！

只见，被众人驾着的一方通行缓缓地抬起头，笑的更为邪恶，他用媲美地狱修罗般的语气说：「恐怕，你们一辈子都无法得知了。」

众人这才看清，一方通行的眼瞳不知何时，从纯然的绯色，汰换成了血中带黑的诡异颜色，任谁直接对上眼，都会吓掉自己的心脏！

不仅如此，那个到刚刚为止一直让他们以为的omega，周围突然爆开了超高浓度的alpha信息素，带着绝对的压迫袭来，豹头他们这才深感不妙，这根本错估了啊！错的还真离谱！  
  
就在众人被信息素压制的动弹不得，甚至有人开始口吐白沫的当下，一方通行像利箭般冲了出去，以人类肉眼所无法捕捉的速度，单手握住豹头的颈子，往旁边的墙上一撞！

顿时，对方的头犹如摔烂的水果般破碎，整个面目全非，脑浆、血浆四溅，看起来真是触目惊心。

「啧！弱小至极的人还妄想上我，未免太不自量力！」

这时，豹头的手下才反应过来，吓得屁滚尿流，拔腿就想跑。只可惜，更惊悚的事发生了，他们的手脚被地面上不明的力量扼住，连一根手指都动不了了，只能任由这恐怖至极的白色恶魔所摆布…..

恶魔笑的欢快，对着亮出的血族利爪舔了一口， 「现在，清扫垃圾的时间到了。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

等到上条撂倒全部来找麻烦的人时，已经是半小时后了。在他急忙找人时，突然接到了一通电话，那是学长打给他的。

「当麻......呼！.....哈！救救我.....我在xx路yy巷中。」

五分钟后，当上条赶到现场时，看见了一幕他认为不该出现的景象。

只见一方通行靠着墙软倒在地，衬衫半开，不停的喘着气。「当麻你来了！.....哈！......哈！....我好难受！....好热啊！....我不知道为什么会变这样啊.....帮帮我吧！.....」

上条当麻见到对方不像是在做假，便一边在心底痛骂那群人真是禽兽、人渣、垃圾，一边心疼着一方通行。

…......看来，一方通行学长真的是不方便使用自己的力量呢！

不然，依照他对吸血鬼的认知，这一类的小混混就算再多来几个，应该都不是学长的对手才对！ 

上条当麻靠近一方通行，爱怜的抚了抚他汗湿的前额，轻声地说：「学长！我在！。」说完，他跪在地上，拉开了一方通行裤子的拉链，释放出那火热又坚挺的昂扬，接着，低头虔诚地握住了它，用嘴含住。

涨痛的分身猛然被温暖湿润的口腔内壁包围，快感直冲脑门，让一方通行忍不住仰头发出了高昂的尖叫「啊！～」

得到了莫大的鼓励的上条，开始卖力的吞吐着，软嫩的舌时不时地舔舐着火热的分身，两手不停的按摩着两旁的囊袋，让他的学长不间断的发出了一波接一波性感的呻吟，舒服的连脚趾头都忍不住蜷曲了。

…..太爽了！当麻不只是下面的小嘴是名器，这上面的嘴也这么会吸！

该死！总有一天他会被这妖精给彻底榨干的！

一方通行一边享受，一边在心里恨恨地想。

到后来，沉醉不已的学长自动自发的挺腰，一前一后的律动着，两手还紧抓学弟的头，不停的摆动着，每一次地挺进，都深入了上条当麻的喉咙中，而对方就像人偶般，温顺的任他的学长摆布着，任他发泄着。

这样百依百顺的态度更是取悦了一方通行，他在狂野的抽插的同时，更是激动忘我的不停叫着、喘着。

「哈啊！.......哈啊！当麻！.....我的当麻！.....你真棒！....」、「........好舒服啊！........嗯啊！.......真希望永远都不要停下来......哈啊！」...........

暗巷中，淫欲的气息不断飘荡着，喘气声与吸吮的『啧！啧！』水声交织着。然而这还只是没进入『正题』的状态下！

最后，一方通行重重的抽插了几下，便高潮的将情热的种子喷出，如洪水般，狂猛的全数灌进妖精的嘴里，他失神的仰着头、闭着眼享受着高潮的余韵，睁开眼睛，将暂时疲软的分身抽出，火热的种子这时还没完全喷发完，还有零星的在这时溅到了妖精的脸上以及手上，看起来淫靡不堪。

上条将嘴中的精液吞下后，也将手上的以及脸上的全数舔干净，这样的情景看的一方通行又是荡漾不已。

他不禁在心中笑骂：「骚货！」

高潮过后的一方通行，用性感又慵懒的眼神瞟着他的小学弟，这无声的挑逗，只要眼睛没瞎都看的出来，只可惜，帮他的学长『解了药性』后的上条当麻，羞耻感全数回归、那邀请他权当空气般忽略。(不能总是顺着学长胡搞啊！)

在两人稍做整理后，便缓步离开了暗巷，而走在前头的上条当麻，完全没看见走在后头的一方通行的异样。

只见现在的一方通行，那『受害者』的模样早已不见，脸上挂着得逞的笑意，不停的舔着唇，根本不像受害者，倒像是一只偷了腥的猫，看起来邪魅又煽情！

........不够！远远不够啊！.......我的当麻！......我要你再多多满足我！......夜还深着呢！

走在前头的上条，不禁地打了个冷颤，他连忙回头的催促着一方通行，要他快点跟上。

在两人离开后，暗巷中，冒出了点点亮光，景象也慢慢变化着.........。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

隔天早上的头条新闻，主播卖力的播报着：『Y市xx路yy巷中，发生了一起骇人听闻的集体分尸案，粗略估计多达十名受害者，法医正努力的拚凑着四散的残骸以早日查出被害者身分.............。』  
…..................................................................................................待续  
学长的情趣….真是与众不同….


End file.
